1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable structure, especially to a cable structure with indicating function.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, 3C electronic products are designed to be thinner and smaller and a trend of touch control is also raising; so the 3C electronic products, for example hand-held devices e.g. a tablet PC, intelligent mobile phone and media displayer, become necessary items in our live. In fact, take a tablet PC, e.g. the iPad, an intelligent mobile phone, e.g. the iPhone or a media displayer, e.g. the iPod for instances, the tablet PC, intelligent mobile phone and media displayer have their own chargers and transmission cables for processing operations of charging or data transferring to the mentioned hand-held devices.
The charging circuit in the mentioned touch control type hand-held devices is all built-in on a printed circuit board installed inside the device itself. So a user only needs to connect the connector socket of the hand-held device in the connector plug of a charger, the rechargeable battery in the hand-held device can be charged through the power transferring via a cable, and the status whether the rechargeable battery is fully charged is often defined by actuating the screen of the hand-held device, e.g. touching the screen or pressing a certain button for actuation, so as to observe the pattern designed for showing the charging status on the screen, for avoiding the waste of electric power, the screen is disabled after a preset time, so the user may have to repeatedly operate the mentioned actuation fashion for actuating the screen of the hand-held device for observing whether the rechargeable battery is fully charged, therefore the mentioned fashion may not be convenient for users.
In some hand-held devices, a charging indication lamp is installed on the device itself, but for protecting the hand-held device which is expensive, the hand-held device is often sleeved with a protection cover, the charging indication lamp is therefore shielded and the charging status can not be directly observed. Moreover, some power adapters in the commercial market are provided with a charging indication lamp, but the power adapter has to be inserted in a socket on a wall or a socket of an extended cable, i.e. the power adapter is fastened on the power supply end instead of the hand-held device end, so the charging indication lamp may be shielded by an object such as a table and the charging status can not be directly observed; moreover, observing the charging status of a hand-held device through an external power adapter is not the common behavior that most users get used to, so the indication function can not be fully provided.
The applicant of the present invention has realized that the connector plug of a cable of a conventional power adapter, which is connected a hand-held device, is not provided with an indication function, so the user has to repeatedly actuate the screen of the hand-held device for observing the charging indication pattern shown on the screen; the mentioned fashion is not convenient and shall be improved.